Ain't No Fool
by volleyballlover
Summary: Texas Winston is the son of Dallas Winston...but Dally's not here. Tex has only a few small memories of his father and is trying to live his life wout getting killed. Complete
1. Default Chapter

**A.N.- hopefully this will be the only A.N. that I will have to do. I just want to say that this story is much different from other stories that I have written. I'm hoping that I don't come off as a softie because this story is kind of rough. I really hope you like it and please RR.**

**Quick info on Story: Texas Winston was the son of the infamous Dallas Winston. He's an exact replica of Dally in every way; always stealing and fighting and drinking. But there is one difference. Tex has compassion but hardly ever shows it. Will he ever show it?**

**Rating: PG13 for violence and cussing (which may get worse in some chapters) and abusive behavior. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nay Outsider character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, Tyler Jackson, and any other unrecognizable character. **

**Chapter One**

Texas Winston stood carelessly in front of Herman's Grocer. His blonde hair sunk close to face from the hot sun that beat on his head. Lighting up a cigarette he walked down a few steps. He was waiting for him. And by him I mean the Man that shall remain nameless for now.

Tex was the glad that He Who Shall Remain Nameless was late because his little sister, Dakota (who goes by D) was late. Tex didn't want He Who Shall Remain Nameless to show up and get mad that she wasn't there. He Who Shall Remain Nameless would get mad and maybe even hit Tex. If he were angry enough he would.

Tex leaned against the telephone booth that sat right in front of the grocery store. His leather jacket was attracting heat to his body but he wasn't going to take it off for shit. That was his father's jacket. It was the only thing he had to let him know that he had had a father.

Tex's father, the infamous Dallas Winston, took off about a year after Dakota had been born. Tex's mom, Sylvia, said it was because he couldn't handle being tied down with her and Tex and Dakota for so long. Dallas was a man that lived to his own rules. He did what he wanted to do when he wanted to them. But Tex wanted his Dad. As tough as he was he wasn't afraid to admit that he wanted his father.

"Tex!" a little girl screamed. Tex looked up from the bare street of 4th Avenue to see his little sister running toward him. Blood stained her shirt and hands. Her small body shook with fear.

"What the hell happened to ya?" Tex asked trying to hide the fear in his voice. The truth was that he was worried his little sister had been knifed (stabbed) by a Social.

A Social was a rich kid that lived in a real nice house on the nice side of town. Tex and Dakota and all the other kids in their neighborhood were greasers, the low life bad kids.

"I…I mean Tyler got stabbed by a Soc," Dakota sighed. Tears hit her eyes but she swallowed them away. She was never one to cry even though most seven-year-old girls did. She NEVER cried. That was a trait she had inherited from her father.

"She okay?" Tex asked a bit worried. Tyler was Dakota's best friend in the whole wide world. She and Dakota had been born on the same day and had all these similarities and blah, blah, blah. Tex didn't like to get into the whole nine yards of his sister's social life. He only cared about her well-being.

Dakota nodded shakily, "Her brothers took her down to the hospital."

"That bad, eh?" Tex asked shocked. It was pretty abnormal that a girl that little got knifed, "Who knifed her?"

"A few middle scholars," Dakota replied in a heavy sigh. She was still shaking pretty badly, mostly from the shock of seeing her best friend stabbed, "We were walkin' over to her house from the park when the three farts stopped us and started a little three on two. Ty went up to smack one but like a little shit he pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach."

Tex sighed heavily. He knew D had probably never seen that much blood so she was probably a little shook up, "Ya ok-

"I'm fine, Texas," Dakota snapped. Tex took a few steps with his hands in the air.

"Wanna a smoke to calm ya nerves?" Tex offered. He knew Dakota wouldn't take it but he figured he should start getting her addicted soon otherwise she'd be made fun of by all the guys.

"Nah," Dakota shook her head sharply.

"Ya know ya gotta start some time, kid," Tex said as he took one last draw on the cig and stomped it out.

Dakota raised her eyebrows her reply. She wasn't one for smoking or drinking. Tex, on the other hand, lived for all the trouble. He loved stealing and drinking and cussing and brawling and smoking. He had been in the cooler twice and he was only fourteen.

"There he is," Dakota said wearily. She was referring to He Who Shall Remain Nameless. He drove up in his old beat up black truck. Well it wasn't really black; it was grayer because most of the paint was chipped off.

"Yea. Let me do the explainin' with the blood. He's probably been drinkin' and I don't want him hittin' ya again," Tex said in a protective manner. He always watched out for D. She was his responsibility because their mother didn't really give a damn.

Lighting up another cigarette he waited for He Who Shall Remain Nameless to pull up. Dakota scooted back a few feet behind Tex. She wasn't afraid of much except for He Who Shall Remain Nameless.

"H-hey-y, k-kids-s," He Who Shall Remain Nameless slurred his words. Tex knew he'd be drunk but he was worried that he'd be violent. He didn't like him hittin' D. The last time he had hit her she got a nice shiner on her left eye and a tuff looking bruise on her shoulder.

"Hey," Tex said firmly as the two kids got into the truck. Tex sat in the middle of He Who Shall Remain Nameless (who's name, which I will now reveal as Randy) and Dakota.

"W-he-re'd the b-blood c-come fr-from?" Randy asked looking Dakota right in the eye.

"It ain't blood," Tex lied, "She and Ty went fishin' today and gutted the fish."

Randy's grip on the steering wheel tightened causing his knuckles to turn white. Dakota winced at the sight. She was afraid of Randy's fights, "T-that right-t, e-eh?"

Tex nodded, "Yup."

"Get out a' the truck," Randy said sternly. Tex obeyed as he pushed Dakota towards the front of the truck so that she couldn't see Tex get his but whooped. Tex never fought back against Randy. At first, when his mother started dating him, he did. But after a while he got tired of it and gave up.

"W-why do-o ya-a l-lie to-o me-e, boy-y?" Randy barked as he smacked Tex straight across the face. Pain instantly pervaded his cheek as Randy took another blow. He dared not to scream though. Only a whimp would scream.

"G-get in-n the t-t-truck n-now," Randy slammed Tex into the trunk of the truck and then walked over to the front of the truck where Dakota stood. Tex winced in pain but immediately stood up even though the pain in his back was awful.

"G-get in t-the t-truck-k!" Randy hollered making D jump. Tex was right behind her ready to pick her up and run at any moment. But Randy just got into the truck and waited patiently for the two kids to get into the truck.

"Ya okay, Tex?" Dakota asked as they walked back into the truck. Tex nodded and placed an arm around her shoulder. He wanted to let Randy know that if he ever laid a hand on D he'd pay.

**That was chapter One. I hope you guys liked it. Like I said this is the fan fic that I've done with so much 'violence' and slang words. I really hope that you guys like it. If you don't like it please review and tell me how to make it more appealing. Thanks, Volleyballlover :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston.**

**Rating: PG13 for some cussing and violence and abusive behavior.**

**Chapter Two**

Dakota stood timidly on the back porch while the sun went down. Inside her home she could hear the yelling and screaming of her Mother and Randy. Outside the sun glistened her blonde curls and the sounds of music reined the back area.

Tex sat in the grass taking long drags on his cigarette. He was sick and tired of sitting outside every fucking time his mother and her god-awful boyfriend got into a fight. Cracking his knuckles he looked up to see Dakota glaring at the sun.

"Whatta ya doin,' kid?" Tex asked as he stood up and brushed the grass off his jeans.

"Ya ever wonder if Daddy looks at the sunset?" Dakota asked tilting her head in a skeptical way.

Tex shook his head, "No."

"Why?" D asked a little disappointed by her brother's response.

"'Cause grown men don't look at the sun, D," Tex said firmly as he walked over next to her.

"Mr. Curtis does," D replied.

"Who the hell is Mr. Curtis?" Tex asked a little offended that his sister would mouth back to him.

"Tyler's neighbor. He's got a daughter 'bout your age who baby-sits Tyler," replied Dakota.

"Don't Ty got four older brothers to baby-sit her?" Tex asked a bit shocked that Tyler's parents could afford to pay for a baby-sitter.

"Yea but they joined some gang north a' here. They head out every mornin' to meet with the guys," D answered.

Tex nodded in reply as he finished off his eighth cigarette of the day.

"But yea Mr. Curtis says Daddy can see the same sunset that we see every night," D continued, "And he sa-

"D it's all just a bunch of bull!" Tex interrupted, "Dad don't see no sunset every night. He don't care just like he don't care 'bout us!"

"That ain't true, Texas Winston. He does too care!" Dakota cried back.

"Oh really?" Tex asked, "Then where is he, D? I didn't see a check in the mail last time I checked."

Dakota looked away from Texas. She wasn't about to cry about something as stupid as their father but what was that feeling that was stinging the back of her eyes?

"D…I…" Tex was trying to get an apology out, but the truth was that he couldn't get it out. Tex could count out on his fingers how many times he'd apologized to someone. He rarely apologized for actions let alone his words.

Dakota sighed, "Just shut the fuck up, Tex."

"Hey, don't you dare talk to me like that!" Tex scolded. Here he was trying to apologize to her and the little rugrat makes it all worse. As if he wasn't pissed enough already.

"Hey, guys," Sylvia, said in a cheery voice as she opened the back door. She was still wearing her waitress uniform from earlier except now it was wrinkled. Her make-up had smudged and her bright red lipstick smeared right across her checks. A nice new shiner lay above her jaw on the right side. Tex could feel anger well up inside of him at the sight. He wanted to kill Randy more than anything at the sight of his mother and yet he did not.

Tex had two feelings towards Randy: love and hate. Love because he was talking some sense into his mother (well kid of) and hate for hitting his little sister. He didn't like anybody to smack his little sister.

"Can we come back in?" Dakota asked. Tex knew it was about dinnertime and she was probably hungry.

Sylvia nodded her head opening the door wider so that the two children could enter inside. What Tex saw amazed him. The house was a mess. The couch was tilted and the coffee table was flipped over. A lamp in the corner had shattered.

"What in th-

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Texas Dallas Winston," Sylvia scolded. She hated the fact that her children cussed and stole and did awful things but she was a single working mother that didn't have a lot of time to support them let alone teach them not to cuss.

"Go wash up, D," Tex said firmly. He didn't want his little sister to see their house in this condition. He didn't really care if she saw their mom in bad condition because D had seen some pretty bad sights. But the house was another story. It was where they lived and Tex thought that if she saw Randy do this to their house D might not want to come home. Dakota obeyed reluctantly as she wandered into the bathroom, her gaze never leaving the living room.

Tex opened the fridge to see nothing. There was no food or drinks. There wasn't even the milk bottle that had been delivered that morning.

"Where's the food?" Tex asked angrily. Sylvia glared at her son.

"I threw it all out," she replied as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Why?" Tex asked getting more and more angry by the minute, "I didn't know if you knew this but we gotta eat, Ma."

Sylvia winced at the sound of the word, Ma. That was what she had called her mother. Her kids had never acknowledged her as Ma. It was always just plain old Sylvia.

"You called me Ma," Sylvia said shocked.

"Yea so? You are our mother. Oh damn, you forgot that you had two kids," Tex mouthed (snapped). He was sick of his mother's clueless ness. He had a life and a kid (Dakota is the kid) to watch out for; he didn't need his mother's sorry ass in his way.

"It's just that you've never called me Ma 'fore," Sylvia replied.

"That's 'cause you really ain't one. But I ain't gotta choice. You're the only one I'm gonna get, sadly," Tex replied as Dakota walked out from the bathroom.

"Texas Rich-

"Shut the hell up, Ma!" Tex yelled angrily, "I'm sick of this clueless shit that you're always pulling. You know that ya got two kids that need to eat but ya throw out all the food. Ya know Randy-

"Randy?" Sylvia interrupted, "What does he got to do with this?"

"Everything, Sylvia! Have you ever seen the way he beats D? Or the way he gets drunk and smacks you? Or are you just too blind to see that you're bein' abused?"

Sylvia lowered her head. Tex spoke the truth but she didn't want to admit that just like the way she didn't want to admit that her life sucked. The only time she had really been happy was when Dallas Winston was in her life. Sure she cheated on him while he was in the cooler but what girl didn't? She loved Dallas anyway. Plain and simple.

Sylvia excused herself to her room. Texas sighed in relief. Now that his mother was gone he could figure out what he was gonna feed the kid.

"Whatta ya want for dinner, D?" Tex asked.

"Um…" Dakota thought for a few seconds before answering, "A cheeseburger."

Tex nodded, "We're gonna head down to the Dingo to get it, kay?"

Dakota nodded as she ran off to get her coat. The two left…their mother still alone in her room. Tex wondered what she was doing in there but brushed the thought off of his mind. He didn't care.

**Okay that was Chapter Two. Woohoo I LOVED all of the reviews. Here's the thank-u's**:

**Miru Amai- thanks so much for your review…I'm glad that you like the story.**

**Margaret Ames- thanks so much…I hope this chapter was good.**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- man you read everything I write (which is totally awesome!) thanks for your review!**

**Dreamer for lyf- I am so HAPPY that you like my story. I read one of yours and loved it. Thanks!**

**Mrs. Benji Madden- I love your penname…Good Charlotte ROCKS and Joel is so hot! Lol! Oh and no Randy is the soc from the book (I actually just kinda pictured the dude as a Randy). Thanks for your review…it is highly appreciated.**

**Banana422- OMG…I am so happy that you like this story! Thanks for the review and please continue reading!**

**Streetpanther1- thank you so much for the awesome story idea. I'm going to do something based on those lines but it will have a different spin. But I did like your idea. I think it would be cool if you started a story about that…but wait I own Tex…well if you want to write a story using that idea feel free to use Tex (just mention that he's mine, lol). Thanks for the 2 reviews :)**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl- I am SO glad that you like this story. As you know I love your stories; Against All Odds and Do You Dare so I'm flattered that you like this story.**

**OTHlover04- THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Outsider character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, Chick Curtis, and Tyler.**

**Rating- PG13 for cussing and violence, and some abusive behavior.**

**Chapter Three **

Tex sat quietly across from his sister watching her devour her hamburger. He figured that she might have been hungry since she hadn't had lunch but he didn't know that she handle a whole Dingo Special with extra ketchup.

"Hungry, kid?" Texas teased as he took a sip of his Coke.

Dakota glared at her older brother, "I didn't eat breakfast or lunch."

Texas nodded. Tyler had gotten stabbed pretty early in the day so Dakota was probably busy trying to help out with that. Dakota never really ate much when people were in trouble.

"Ya think Sylvia'll be doin' better when we get home?" Dakota asked as she downed her Coke.

Texas shrugged, "Don't know. Randy might be there and if he is I want ya to go on over to Uncle Johnny's joint." Dakota nodded in understanding.

Johnny was Tex and Dakota's father's best friend. When Dally left Johnny started helping out and taking the kids for weeks at a time while Sylvia went out and did whatever. Texas loved Johnny's place. It on a nicer side of the North side and it was pretty nice looking compared to his dump.

"Hey, D," Tex turned to see a very pretty girl walking toward both him and Dakota. She was dressed differently than any other girl that he had ever seen; she had on a nice red plaid skirt that fell just before her knees, a red and white polo to match and brown loafers. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a braid with a few strands hanging around her face. Tex liked her instantly. Her greenish almost gray eyes made her look so familiar.

"Hey, Chick," Dakota replied as Chick walked up to their table. Tex stared at her intently. She was gorgeous and he was falling for her.

"Who's this guy?" Chick pointed her thumb in the direction of Tex who sat in space.

"That's my older brother, Texas," Dakota replied, "Tex!" she waved her hand in his face.

"Huh? What?" Tex looked from the window to his little sister.

"This is Chick Curtis, the girl who baby-sits Tyler," Dakota replied.

"Hey," Tex said flatly. He didn't want to give any hints that he liked this girl. Though she was good-looking she was also preppy and liking her might ruin his image.

"Hi," she said cheerily as she held out her hand for him to shake. Making it look reluctant Tex shook her hand but lingered his fingers across her smooth pale skin. She smelled of vanilla.

"Well I was just here with my Dad and brother. I better get goin'," she waved good-bye and walked back over to the order area where her father and older brother stood.

"What's her Dad's name?" Tex whispered.

"Something funny like horse or donkey," Dakota replied.

"Well Chick isn't very normal either, D," Tex said.

"I know but naming your kid after an animal is just wrong," Dakota said smiling at her friend as she walked out with her brother and father.

"I'm named after a city. And you're named after a state," Tex said as he leaned down further into his seat.

"I am?" Dakota asked.

"Yea. There's a North Dakota and a South Dakota," Tex replied surprised by his remembrance of the two states. He hardly went to school let alone learned all fifty states.

"That's two states!" Dakota cried.

"Yup," Tex nodded, "Now can we please go?"

"Yea," Dakota nodded as she stood up from the booth.

The two walked outside into the cold. Dakota clung to her brother since she had no coat. Tex tried to walk with a little kid wrapped around him but he was slow. The two passed by many gangs and bon fires and even a few Socials that were screwing around. But no one went near them. The gangs were too hung up in their own business and the Socials were just plain drunk.

Tex walked through the rusty old gate that led inside to their house. Dakota was right behind ready to run if she were told to. She looked like a small mouse hiding behind Tex's back.

"Sylvia? Randy?" Tex hollered into the house. No one replied. He stepped in a bit further still keeping D outside just in cases Randy was hiding or something, "Sylvia?" he cried once again. And yet there was still no reply.

"I think it's okay," Tex said to his sister. Dakota wandered into the house wearily.

"It's alright, kid," Tex said pulling her into the house.

"I gotta pee," she said in a panic. Tex pushed her toward the bathroom in annoyance. The kid knew where the bathroom was and she knew that she was potty trained.

Tex walked back into the kitchen to find a big pile of pill packages spread through the sink. Thinking his mother had flipped out he threw them away.

"TEX!" D screamed. Tex jumped at the scream of his name and ran into the bathroom….

**Sorry guys but I have to leave at least one cliffy and at this rate I figured this was a good spot for one. Hopefully you have no idea what the secret is…I pray! But I do have a quick warning: the next chapter will contain some thick details on things that some people may find revolting. So the rating might go up a bit.**

**Anyway here's my thank-u's:**

**Margaret Ames- Yes they will meet their Dad soon, just hold on, lol! **

**Ale Curtis-Carter- Thank you so much! That comment means so much to me. You're stories are so awesome too…I want to see an update on the one with Rachael…please!**

**Jessie13- Thank you so much. I am absolutely flattered that you like this story. Please continue reading and if you have any questions or ideas please tell me. **

**Crzywhtgrl- Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy that you like the story, please continue reading!**

**OTHlover04- THANK YOU!**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl- He's coming, I promise. Just hold on for a few more chapters and he'll be here, promise, lol! **

**Dreamer for lyf- you are so welcome! And thank you for the nice compliment of being such a good author I totally appreciate it! You ROCK! **

**Streetpanther1- if you started that story I would totally read it. I think it would be an awesome add on to my story…yea think about it, lol. **

**Miru Amai- My friend knows exactly how you feel. He has to watch his little brother every day after school and get his ready and on and on. It's kind of cute but he gets really annoyed with it. But I am so glad that you have time to read my story, lol. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, Chick Curtis, and Tyler. **

**PG13: for some violence, cussing, and abusive behavior. **

**Chapter Four**

What appeared in that bathroom lingered in Tex's mind as he walked the living room of Johnny's place. Dakota was sound asleep on Johnny's shoulder. She had cried herself to sleep. Dakota never cried. She didn't even cry when Tyler got stabbed or when Randy hit her.

**Flashback**

Tex ran into the bathroom where he heard Dakota screaming. When he got inside the old door he saw his little sister crying on the floor in front of the sink. Behind her was their dead mother. She hung loosely from the shower post. Her neck was raw and red from the rope that had been tightened. Her eyes looked out into a world of nowhere. Blood smeared her clothes and body.

"C'mon, D," Tex picked up his frightened little sister. She was shaking really badly. It scared Tex. He had only seen Dakota cry a few times in his life. Finally reaching the phone in the kitchen Tex dialed the familiar numbers of Johnny Cade. Tex prayed that he would be home.

"Hello," answered a groggy voice.

"Johnny!" Tex almost screamed. He didn't realize that he was so shaky.

"Tex? Is that you?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Tex could barely get his words out. He was quivering.

"What happened? Are ya okay?" Johnny asked.

"I…we…she's…" Tex tried but nothing came out of his mouth. Pure shock pervaded his body and mind. How could she leave? How could she die? Why? They needed her. Didn't she know that as much as Tex never wanted to admit they needed her?

"Look, buddy, I'm comin' over. Just hang on," Johnny said quickly. Before Tex could reply Johnny had hung up.

Tex turned back to look at Dakota. Her little body was huddled over under the table. She rocked herself back and forth crying soft sobs. Tex instantly felt a wave of fear wash over him. He didn't even know that Dakota knew how to cry. He found himself climbing under the small table and pulling her into his lap and crying with her.

**End of Flashback**

Tex sat down on Johnny's couch. He felt out of place. He didn't feel like the same guy that he had been the day before. Why? Was it the fact that he had just cried for the first time in his remembrance of his lifetime? Or was it the fact that he had just seen his mother's dead body? Or was it the fact that he had just watched his little sister go from a tough greaser to a small frightful mouse? For once Texas didn't know. He always knew what to do. But now Texas was lost….

**Flashback**

Texas answered the door with Dakota in his arms. Johnny looked like he had run all the way over their house when he had really just drove in his Red Toyota.

Without even being invited in Johnny walked inside the home. It was as though he knew something was wrong. Well it was kind of obvious since Dakota was crying and Texas could barely get his words out.

"Tex?" Johnny asked as he took Dakota into his arms. The two sat down on the ground since they didn't have a couch.

"She's dead," Tex finally chocked out. He could barely breath after saying it. He had made it real. His mother, his only mother, was dead. Gone. And Randy had killed her. Tex should've known that that son of a bitch would kill his mother. He knew that their fight had been ugly. But ugly enough to kill her?

Johnny had eventually called the cops and offered to take Tex and Dakota home for the night.

**End Of Flashback**

Texas lay down on the couch. Johnny had just made a small bed for him and Dakota on the rollout couch. Now all Tex had to do was fall asleep. But he couldn't. For whatever reason the woman he hated most and prayed would die was making him sad. All his life he had hated Sylvia. Now he was close to crying again. What was happening to him?

"Tex?" D whispered. She had stopped crying and her body was calm.

"Yea, D?" Tex replied trying to stop the tears that stung his eyes.

"Ya think Sylvia really wanted to leave us? Like if Randy hadn't of killed her ya think she woulda stuck 'round?" Dakota asked.

"I dunno, D. She might have. She was different, D. Sylvia liked to do what she wanted when she wanted," Tex replied, "Kids weren't really her agenda."

"Yea," D agreed, "I suppose I just wanted to know that I had a mother that loved me."

Tex looked over at his sister. He knew that his mother was a questionable woman but somehow he knew that his mother loved them, "She loved you, D. I know she did."

**Okay there y'all go! I hope it was good. The next chapter will longer because everybody's favorite is coming…. that's right Dally will be in the next chapter, promise. Anyway I didn't make this chappie as gory as I planned cause it just seemed so eww! LOL!**

**Here are my thank-u's:**

**Streetpanther1- good I can't wait to read the story! It sounds so cool! Lol! Oh and yea sorry for my error…just proves how much I know.**

**Sd- nope she didn't kill herself. I was going to have her kill herself but there's a little surprise in this story later. You'll see. Thanks for the review :)**

**OTHlover04- yea me too. That's how I wanted Tex to appear as…plus as a tough guy too.**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- yea I agree with you…cut out Michelle. And yes I totally LOVE your stories. They ROCK! And I want an update from the double Curtis sister story too. That one was awesome. Sorry for the cliffy…I know authors are so cruel.**

**JamesDeanismygod- Thanks…I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading and reviewing cause like your reviews mean the world to me. Thanks.**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl- well you don't have to pout…he's coming! Jumps up and down happily Hope you're just as excited as I am, lol.**

**Miru Amai- Oh I see. I'm so sorry for the cliffy…I know I totally suck, lol. Anyway I hope this chapter hit the spot, hehe!**

**Dreamer for lyf- you were pretty close! LOL! And thank you so much. You are such an awesome writer and person (and very sweet too). I like won't update till I get a review from you and Streetpanther1. You both are totally awesome. Thanks! Oh and I'm glad the state part made you laugh…I thought it was kind of funny too.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders characters but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, Chick Curtis, and Tyler. **

**Rating: PG13 for some violence, cussing, and abusive behavior. **

**Chapter Five**

Texas awoke the next morning to the sound of a shower running. Turning onto his back he noticed that he had a whole rollout couch to himself. Dakota wasn't in sight.

"D?" Tex asked.

"Mornin,' Tex," Johnny said as he walked out from the kitchen. He handed a mug of coffee to Tex. How did he know Tex drank coffee? Oh well, it was coffee and Tex needed caffeine to wake himself up.

"Thanks," Tex said after taking a long gulp. Already the cup was half gone. Setting it down on the small table he turned to Johnny. It looked like Johnny had something to say but was afraid to say it.

"Where's D?" Tex asked trying to cut the awkwardness.

"Shower. She had some blood on her clothes so I'm washin' 'em," Johnny replied as he sat down in his armchair by the fireplace.

"Oh," Tex replied. He didn't know that Dakota had touched his mother's body. He didn't even know that she had blood on her. That was probably why she was so spooked. Dakota hated seeing blood. She got real scared.

"Look Tex I gotta tell ya somethin' important," Johnny said quickly. Tex could tell that he was nervous. His forehead was shiny and wrinkly.

"What's up?" Tex asked.

Johnny sighed deeply. Tex could see that he was having an internal argument with himself, "I called Dally," he said suddenly.

Tex nearly fell over, "Dally, as in my father Dally? As in the man that left me and D when we were little? That Dally?"

Johnny nodded hesitantly. He was afraid of how Tex would react. He knew that Tex had always wanted to meet his father and knowing that Johnny knew where he was his whole life might kill him.

"Where is he?" Tex asked.

Johnny shook himself out of his thoughts, "He's in Kentucky raisin' horses. He's been there for a while now."

Tex nodded, "Why didn't ya tell me that ya had his number?"

Johnny sighed heavily. He knew Tex would want to know why. But how could he tell him? How could he tell him that his father was a hood that couldn't handle being a father and husband?

"Well?" Johnny could see the hate growing his Tex's eyes. This was his father they were talking about…the man that most people hated.

Johnny sighed once more, "Look Tex-

"Don't _look Tex _me. Just gimme the straight truth, plain and simple," Tex snapped.

"Well there is no plain and simple truth, Tex. Dally was a complicated guy. He had a lot of problems. He had a record and liked to steal and break into things. His father never really cared 'bout him either. That was what made him so angry and cold. He was the type of guy that did what he wanted when he wanted to. And when it came to Sylvia he did her when he wanted to," Johnny stopped for a second to allow it all to sink in to Tex's brain, "And that's how you were made. I remember it like it was yesterday. Dally came runnin' over to the lot screamin' that Sylvia was pregnant and all this shit. Now the right thing to do was marry her. That's what we- the gang- suggested. And even though he didn't want to, he did. I remember right before you were born he told me that he wanted to change. He wanted to be a good father…not like his father."

"Then why'd he leave? If he cared so much, why'd he leave?" Tex yelled.

Johnny shook his head, "He couldn't take it. After your sister was born he just couldn't handle bein' tied down. It scared him. He'd come over to my place sometimes and just vent 'bout how it was so hard takin' care of y'all. He could barely get to work and then he had to watch ya…and I think ya get what I mean."

Texas nodded sadly. This all proved that his father didn't want him. Now Tex didn't feel the need to see him anymore. He didn't care if he rotted in hell at this rate.

"Uncle J?" Dakota asked from the bathroom.

"Yea, baby?" Johnny replied.

"Do ya have a shirt that I could wear for now?" she asked.

"Uh…yea. Let me get it for ya," Johnny replied as he walked into his room. Tex peaked over to the bathroom to see Dakota waiting patiently. A large green towel swarmed her tiny body.

"Hey, kid," Tex said flatly.

Dakota replied with a half smile, "Dally's comin' ain't he?"

Texas nodded yes. He was afraid of what would happen when his father came but somehow he knew things would be okay.

Johnny reappeared in front of the bathroom with a large gray shirt in hand, "Here ya go, baby."

"Thanks," she replied as she closed the door. Texas and Johnny wandered back over to the living room. The two sat back down. Tex looked over at his half drunken coffee cup.

"He's comin' today," Johnny said suddenly.

"How wonderful," Tex replied flatly. At this point he didn't care. The man that he thought cared didn't. Sure, he knew that his father didn't want to stay with them but he never knew that he was a mistake. Tex wasn't really ever wanted. Neither was Dakota. The two were mistakes.

"Look Tex he loves you," Johnny said.

Tex looked up at Johnny, "Oh really? I ain't seen him since I was seven. I barley 'member him. Now I'm supposed to be all happy that he's comin'? I don't give a damn no more. He never really loved me. He never wanted me…or D," Texas replied.

Johnny shook his head as Dakota walked out of the bathroom. Johnny's gray t-shirt engulfed her. Her blonde curly hair was drenched wet and sloppily combed. Sylvia had always done her hair. Now D would have to learn how to do her own hair.

"When's he comin'?" Dakota asked simply as someone knocked on the door.

"There he is," Johnny replied as he got up to answer it.

**Yay…there's the beginning of Dally! And no this is not a cliffy…just an enticer, lol! Anyway I hope this chapter was good and explained a lot. I had to try and get m point across about Dally leaving and all.**

**Anyway here are my thank-u's:**

**Mrs. Benji Madden- I know I threw ya a curve ball there, eh? Originally I was going to have her kill herself but I thought Randy needed to be involved a bit more. Plus I have some tricks up my sleeve with him.**

**Two-BitGortez- THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

**Crzywhtgrl- Did I really make you cry? I'm so sorry…but I'm glad it had an affect on someone, lol.**

**Miru Amai- Good I'm so glad you like it. Yes it shall be interesting to see what happens to the two kids especially since Dally's involved. Plus I think we'll be seeing a bit more of Chick Curtis. Hehe!**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl- I know you're probably jumping up and down seeing as Dally is here (not completely but next chappie there will be more details on him). Lol!**

**Margaret Ames- well the truth is I get bored really easily and have always liked to write things down. Slowly I began writing little stories and that led to this. Finding time to write is in my schedule…I just need the reviews.**

**OTHlover04- THANK YOU!**

**Streetpanther1- I'm anticipating on that story…anyway I'm glad that you're excited about Dally. He's here…just not completely, lol.**

**Sodapop's#1gurl- I know a big shocker, eh? I liked the idea of Dally being a father. At the end of the story I'll go into detail on how I created the characters and stuff, lol.**

**Dreamer for lyf- you are such a sweetheart, honestly. You give the sweetest reviews and totally boost my confidence to continue writing. I love reading your reviews and am so happy that you like my stories…it's very touching.**

**Anonymous- thank you so much for reviewing, I wish you'd review more so that I could actually thank you. I'm very happy that you like the story and hope that you will continue reading…and maybe review once more. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, Chick Curtis, and Tyler.**

**Rating: PG13 for some violence, cussing, and abusive behavior.**

**Chapter Six**

Tex felt his heart beat rapidly inside of him like a Comoro engine. He tried to stay strong and act like he didn't care but the truth was that he did somewhat care. He didn't care that his father – birth father- was standing right outside the door. No. He cared about what was going to happen to him and Dakota. All he cared about was Dakota at this rate.

Before he had wanted it all. He had wanted Dally to come pick up Dakota and him and leave old Sylvia and awful Randy behind. But that was before…before Tex knew the truth. Dally was a cold and hateful man that was proud of his delinquency and had way too much pride in himself. Dallas Winston could've cared less about his family. He wanted to be free. He wanted self-choice. Johnny had always told Tex that Dally felt like a prisoner when taking care of his family.

"Hey, Texas," Tex looked up to see a strange man. Tex had no real memory of his father. He looked like any other ordinary greaser with baggy blue jeans, an old black t-shirt, a brown wool jacket, and boots. His blonde hair was left out and wild, much like Tex's.

"Name's Tex," Tex replied sharply. He didn't want to give Dally any chance of getting close to him.

Dally looked Tex close in the eye. Tex glared straight back. Dally's eyes were cold and scary. They scared Tex.

"This is Dakota," Johnny said pushing Dakota over towards Dally. Dallas looked at the little girl. To Tex it was like he was shocked that he had a daughter. This angered Tex. He should be hugging them and trying to help them. But no, he was just standing there.

"Hi," Dakota said flatly. Tex knew she was putting on her cold side. Maybe she felt the same way? But she had asked about the sunset and if Dally saw it too. She had cared.

"Hi," Dally replied. Tex could see that he had no idea what to do. He was confused. Tex could sense it.

"So," Johnny started, "Why don't ya take the kids out to breakfast?"

Dally nodded, "Sure. That sound good?" He looked at Tex asking him if that was okay. Tex nodded a small nod.

"Well get goin' 'fore the crowds show up," Johnny said quickly pushing the three out the door. He wanted to give Dally a chance to defend himself and explain his life. Mainly he wanted Tex to hear Dally's story.

Tex sat in the front seat of Dally's truck. It was an old Gray Toyota with enough dirt and mud to build a mud fort. There was no music or distractions. Tex had to resort to glaring out the window. Every few minutes or so he'd look back at Dakota to make sure she was okay.

"So," Dally said suddenly causing Dakota to jump.

"What?" Tex replied flatly.

"Um…how old are y'all now?" Dally asked hesitantly. He was trying to hide his nervousness, Tex could tell, but he was failing.

"Fifteen," Tex replied.

"Seven," Dakota said roughly. She tried to make herself sound tough.

Dally nodded, "Y'all still in school?"

Tex shook his head, "Sometimes. When I feel like it."

"Everyday," Dakota replied. Tex could be a drop out but he wouldn't let his little sister end up like him. She was going to be the one to get out of this awful town and do something with herself.

"That's good…I guess," Dally replied, "I was never one for school. Dropped out 'fore I was sixteen."

Tex nodded, "Longer 'en me."

"Yea," Dally replied, "Sylvia let ya quit?"

"She never knew…or cared," Tex replied. It was true. Sylvia never had the time to look after her kids. That was how Tex had picked up on all the bad habits that he had.

Dally parked his car sideways in front of the Dingo. He didn't care though. It was how he had always parked. Tex looked a little surprised that he would do it though.

"So," Dally began as the three sat down in a booth in the corner, "Johnny wanted me to explain myself a bit, let y'all know what I been up to and stuff." He sighed looking into his two children's eyes. They were sad and cold…much like his. Dally could tell that Tex had been raising Dakota to be rough and tough and not let anything bother her. He guessed that Tex was raised to be tough…much like him.

"Yea…so what's the story?" Tex asked. He was ready to hear what his father had to say in defense of himself.

"I, uh, well as you both know I've always been in trouble. Got myself a record and have done quite a few things that today, I ain't too proud of. One of 'em was leavin' you two. If I told ya that I never wanted to leave ya, I'd be lyin'. The truth was that I had an awful time tryin' to be the father figure. Sure, I had wanted to be a good father and teach you both right but ya just gotta understand that I wasn't that type a guy. I practically raised myself and had always been in a gang. I learned how to fight at a young age," Dally sighed, "I'm sorry for leavin' ya both but ya just gotta understand that that was the type of guy that I was…impatient and free willing."

Dakota nodded but Tex wasn't going to let him off easy, "Then why'd ya even bother bein' with Sylvia? Why'd ya have D if I were a mistake? Huh?"

Dally sighed. He didn't know all the answers to the stupid stuff he did. Mostly he did it for kicks. Sex, drugs, stealing, fighting were all fun stuff to do. He never really got tired of it, "It's real complicated, Texas."

"Tex," Texas corrected, "And I'm a pretty complicated kid…so I think I could handle the truth."

Dally thought about how to explain, "We just stupid stuff. We were young and naïve."

Tex shook his head. Was his father saying that he and Dakota were stupid? They were the products of two unprepared teenage kids. How was he supposed to feel with this?

The three ordered and ate in silence. There was nothing more to be said. Nothing more to add. Just another breakfast.

**Okay I hope that was good. I'm kind of having a hard time portraying Dally…he's a rough character. I want to make him fatherly and yet still rough. So please do not ridicule me on him…I'm trying! Anyway I hope you liked and I hope you're beginning to understand this story a lot better.**

**Here are my thank-u's (there were A TON of reviews, which means you guys TOTALLY ROCK):**

**Tensleep- OMG! I cannot believe that you are reading one of my stories. As crazy as this sounds but I've heard so much about your stories and read one and saw how good of a writer you are. Thank you so much…I am absolutely flattered that you like my story.**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl- Nice Usher dancing! Lol! I LOVED your update (hopefully you got the review) and I hope you enjoyed this chappie.**

**OTHlover04- I know, sorry!**

**Me- it's here! It's here! He's here! Hopefully it was good and you liked it, lol!**

**Reviewer- thank you so much! I totally appreciate your review.**

**Crzywhtgrl- Sorry…no more enticers, promise (or at least I'll try to promise)…hope this was good!**

**Margaret Ames- thank you so much! You are soooo sweet. I didn't know that I had such a positive impact on you. It is absolutely flattering to get a compliment like that. Advice? Well just always think out of the box (come from different perspectives of thinking) and always have confidence in yourself and your writing. Hope you liked this chapter and THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Kkt2005- I hope that was good…hopefully you like it, sorry it Dally was out of character! THANKS!**

**Sodapop's#1gurl- I know…I'm so sorry. I'll try not to ever leave a cliffy again (and I said try). Thanks for the review and I hope you liked it.**

**JamesDeanismygod- hopefully you liked this chapter just as well as the last one…Dally is very hard to write about…lol!**

**Streetpanther1- No? What kind of review is that? Lol, no, I'm just kidding. Hopefully this solved your shock and anticipation.**

**Dreamer for lyf- I'm so glad to see that someone is excited about my story. I'm so glad that this is your fav Dally story…I'm totally flattered and honored. THANKS!**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- Yes! Updates! Totally excited. Hopefully you enjoyed this update…lol.**

**Miru Amai- I'm so, so, so sorry. But the update is here so you will not die (hopefully) and I pray that you liked it. I'm very nervous about this chapter and I'm afraid of getting a flame because someone might not like Dally or something. But I REALLY hope you liked. THANKS!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, Chick Curtis, and Tyler.**

**Rating: PG13 for some violence, cussing, and abusive behavior.**

**Chapter Seven**

Tex sat in Johnny's living room sullenly. He was upset at the moment. Next to him laid his baby sister in a deep slumber…Tex knew she was afraid of what would happen to her and Tex. The truth was Tex was too.

As he leaned back against the cushiony pillows he could hear the voices of Johnny and Dallas. They were talking about what to do with the two children. Dally was talking about taking them back to Kentucky with him. Johnny was disagreeing. Johnny wanted them to stay in Tulsa.

Tex couldn't take much more. He needed out. He needed a few moments to think. Everything had happened so fast; one minute he's the nasty Texas Winston and the next he's a soft woosie. What was happening?

Standing up he made his way into the kitchen where Dally stood and Johnny sat, both fighting against the other. Anger gleamed in Dally's eyes. He wanted his way and he wouldn't stand for anything less.

"Thy'remy ki- Tex?" Dally stopped yelling and immediately softened up.

Tex sighed a deep sigh, "Y'all are gonna wake up D."

Sorry," Johnny whispered.

"Yea, whatever," Tex replied sullenly. What did he care? "Can I go out for a little bit?"

Johnny nodded, "Yea. Don't be gone too long though."

"Whatever," Tex replied as he walked out of the house. He was tired and confused. What was he doing? What was happening?

He continued walking along the street until he reached old neighborhood. Looking around he could see that it looked exactly the same. There was nothing different about it. There were still people yelling and fighting and still troublesome boys running around. But there was one thing that was different; there was a FOR SALE sign on his house. His house. The house that he was born and raised in. They were selling it. Those bastards!

Tex didn't know quite how to react. Sure, this was his house. And sure, he didn't want it to be sold…but there was a feeling inside of him that seemed to be exploding and killing everything in its sight. Anger? Sadness? Anguish?

"Tex!" cried a girl's voice.

Tex turned to see the pretty girl from the Dingo from the night before, Chick. "Hey."

"Ya 'member me?" she asked slightly shocked.

Tex nodded, "Yea," he noticed her eyes only grew bigger, " 'Cause you're all D talks 'bout."

Chick nodded, "She's a sweetheart."

"Yea," Tex agreed, "How's Tyler?"

"Uh…she's doing better," Chick, replied, "She's still in the hospital though."

Tex nodded. Her being stabbed seemed like forever ago when it was really just the day before, "So what ya doin' today?"

Chick sighed in a bored tone, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Tex nodded.

"What 'bout ya?" she asked.

Tex shrugged, "Got nothing planned. Just plannin' on hangin' out."

Chick nodded, "Oh! I was so sorry to hear 'bout your mother."

"That was random," Tex replied in a laugh.

"I'm a very random person," Chick flirted.

"I can see that," Tex replied as he fished a cigarette out of his pocket, "Want one?"

Chick shook her head, "Got a brother that died of that shit."

"Huh?" Tex looked up at Chick.

"I used to have two brothers, Mark and Bryon. Bryon's sixteen and Mark shoulda been eighteen last month but died a year ago lung cancer."

"Wow," Tex was shocked, "That's pretty young to be dyin'."

"Yea," Chick agreed, " He started smokin' when he was six."

"Wow. I started when I was nine," Tex replied.

Chick rolled her eyes, "Well I better get off."

"Thought ya said ya had nothin' goin' on today," Tex stopped her.

"I don't," Chick replied.

"Then why ya runnin' off so quickly?" Tex asked.

"Don't know. Figured ya were bored of me," she replied.

Tex nodded, "I ain't."

Chick's eyes widened a bit. She looked really cute when she was shocked. But it was Tex's turn to be shocked and Chick surely did, "Ya wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

Tex nodded yes. Chick smiled and the two began to walk down towards her neighborhood.

**I know that was pretty short and boring…I'm SO SORRY! Next chapter will be better, I promise. But I needed to create the Chick/Tex part…plus the next chapters coming up will be interesting, lol.**

**Here are my thank-u's:**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Not-that-kinda-girl- was that quick? I hope it was…I know this chapter was bad but the next one'll be better, promise.**

**Mrs. Benji Madden- Yes D went to the restaurant in the t-shirt and they do know about Pony…he has been mentioned before…and will be mentioned more. Thanks!**

**Two-BitGortez- THANKS SO MUCH!**

**JamesDeanismygod- Thank you so, so, so much! I can say that you have totally boosted my confidence with this story. I was so nervous with chapter six but your review totally boosted my confidence…thank you!**

**Margaret Ames- your review made perfect sense! Thank you! You are so sweet and I totally appreciate all of your reviews. It means so much to me to get a compliment like the one you have given me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Dreamer for lyf- have fun in Tennessee. Hopefully you'll review when you get home and thank you sooooo much!**

**Miru Amai- Oh you are so, so, so awesome! I am so glad that you liked the last chapter…I was totally nervous about it but seeing that you liked it helped me a lot. Hopefully you liked this one too even though it was pretty boring.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, Chick Curtis, and Tyler.**

**Rating: PG13 for some violence, cussing, and abusive behavior.**

**Chapter Eight**

Tex and Chick walked evenly along the sidewalk to her house. For whatever reason Tex's heart paced quickly…and loudly. It was so loud that Tex figured Chick could hear it.

Coming up to an older home that was slightly run-down and needed a paint job Chick stopped and said, "This is home."

Tex nodded. Even for the minor flaws it was much better then his old dump, "Nice house."

"Yea right," Chick laughed, "My brother was supposed to paint it and my Dad's gotta fix the gutters and we got a bad leak in the kitchen. This place is a dump."

Tex shrugged. If it was a dump it was sure as hell a nice one. Chick walked up to the front door and walked inside. Tex followed behind her a little nervous of what might be inside. Would her father be there? What about her brother? Would her mother like him?

"Hey, Chick! Whose your friend?" Tex looked up to see a tall boy glaring at him. Tex had seen him around before and knew him as Bryon. Tex wondered why the name hadn't clicked before…. Tex had helped him out in a bar fight once.

"This is Tex Winston," Chick introduced Tex to her brother in a very formal tone.

"I know ya… you're that kid that helped me in that bar fight a few months ago," Byron shook Tex's hand with a firm grip. Even if he knew the boy he was still going to be rough on him.

"Yea," Tex half smiled. He was a little embarrassed that his past fighting affairs had been brought up.

"Chick, are ya home, sweetie?" yelled a man.

"Yea, Dad! I'm home!" Chick replied as she walked into the small kitchen not ten feet away from the door. Tex followed behind her to find a familiar man standing in front of a stove.

"Hey Dad," Chick said walking over to him, "This is my friend, Tex."

Her father turned with a shocked expression on his face, "Texas Winston?"

"Yea," Chick replied.

Her father shook his head as if he were shaking off a thought, "I'm Ponyboy Curtis." Holding out his hand Texas shook it with a firm grip. Dakota had been right with the horse name.

"Um we're gonna go hang out in my room for a bit," Chick said quickly as she grabbed Tex's hand and tried to run down the hallway but was interrupted by Bryon.

"Dad are you nuts?" Bryon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Keep the door open," Ponyboy said firmly.

Chick nodded and continued to lead Tex down a small hallway and into the very last room. Opening the door Chick led Tex into a pure cream-colored room. Her room was very plain with just a few posters of movie stars and singers. But that was it. It looked almost like Tex's old room. Very bare and empty. She didn't even have a cute bedspread.

"Um…." Tex was trying to think of something to say.

"I know it's really plain. My Ma died 'fore we could decorate it," Chick replied sitting down on her bed. Tex sat down next to her.

"So your mom's dead?" he asked.

Chick nodded, "She died when I was a baby… drive-by." Tex was shocked. He knew that the north side was pretty bad but he never knew that it was as bad as a drive-by shooting.

Chick tried to look away from Tex's expression. She felt bad enough that she had never really met her mother.

"I'm sorry," Tex, said suddenly trying to make up for his expression.

"No, it's fine," Chick lied.

"Hey," Tex and Chick looked up to see Dally standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tex stood up angrily. At this rate Dally was the last person he wanted to see.

"Ponyboy called," Dally replied, "I was lookin' for ya and called here earlier to see if ya was here 'cause D said that ya liked Chick and might a come over here…" Dally trailed off.

"Whatever," Tex replied. He was angry that his father had come over here.

Dally sighed, "We got a Social Service Woman comin' in 'bout an hour so we gotta get."

Chick stood up, "Well maybe we can do dinner another time then."

"Yea," Tex nodded sadly. He had been looking forward to staying for dinner.

Dally grabbed Tex by the shoulders and led him out the door to his truck. Tex could sense that he was angry.

As soon as he began driving the anger flew out, "Are you nuts? You were gone for almost two hours!" Veins began popping out of the sides of his neck, "Johnny and I had no clue where you were… and we couldn't call anyone 'cause we don't know who you roll with…. Neither does D! What if you died… you coulda been…" Dally continued to yell. All Tex could think was 'at least he won't him me.'

As Dally's yelling's subsided Tex asked, "Did ya lie 'bout the social worker?"

Dally's grip on the steering wheel tightened sending Tex into an immediate flashback of Randy's knuckles.

"Don't hit me," Tex mumbled with his eyes slammed shut.

"Huh?" Dally asked.

"Nothin'," Tex replied.

"I know 'bout Randy," Dally said suddenly.

"Wait what?" Tex asked.

"Dakota told me ya used to take the beatings," Dally continued.

Tex looked away.

"Look I ain't gonna ever hit ya. I don't believe in hittin' ya but I need ya to trust me… will you trust me?" Dally asked.

Tex looked over nervously. This was what he had always wanted…his father coming for him and D wanting them. Why wasn't he saying yes? He was going to say yes. "Yea, I'll trust ya."

Dally smiled and continued to drive the short drive back to Johnny's place.

**I know some of you might be bummed about how I ended the dinner with Chick but don't worry she'll be back soon. I'm still not sure if they'll be together though…so don't get too excited!**

**Here are my thank-u's:**

**Not-that-kinda-girl- Good! I'm glad you liked it…I was seriously worried, lol. You HAVE TO update your story like so badly!**

**Tensleep- thank you. I hope you will still review and I totally appreciate the compliments. It is so flattering to have such an awesome writer enjoying my fic!**

**OTHlover04- Good I'm glad that you thought it was good…THANKS!**

**JamesDeanismygod- I'm glad that you're liking the Tex/Chick thing…I'm still not sure if I'm going to have them end up together but who knows? LOL! Thanks!**

**Margaret Ames- I was wondering if anyone would catch that, lol! That Was Then, This Is Now is one my most favorite books ever! Ha, ha. Thank you so much!**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- Good I'm glad it was good. I hope this past one was good too. Thanks!**

**Dreamer for lyf- Hopefully you're home and had a good/safe trip, lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Miru Amai- You're reviews are a real booster to me and I'm sure a lot of other writers. Encouragement is good, lol! Anyway I'm glad you like the Tex/Chick relationship. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna have them together but who knows, lol!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders characters but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, Chick Curtis, and Tyler.**

**Rating: PG13 for some cussing and abusive behavior.**

**Chapter Nine**

Tex walked into Johnny's apartment with Dally right behind him. It was almost eleven and the house was dead silent. Tex didn't like the silence. The silence was scary. It was like the silence he and Dakota came home to that night that they found their mother dead. Silence was loud in so many ways to Tex.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee," Dally whispered as he wondered off into the kitchen.

Tex walked into the living room to see an empty area. Tex's heart began to pace…where was Dakota? What had they done with her? Running back into the kitchen where Dally stood blankly Tex cried, "Where is she?"

Dally turned to face his son, "Look Tex there's some more stuff we gotta talk 'bout."

"Where the hell is she?" Tex yelled, "Where'd those bastards take her?"

Dally sat down on the counter, "No one's taken D away, kid. Johnny took her over to Darry's place so she could play with some kids or somethin'."

Tex nodded calmly suddenly feeling a bit foolish for getting all worked up. But who could blame him? Dakota was like his own daughter in so many ways. If something had ever happened to her Tex wouldn't be able to go on living.

"Sorry," Tex sat down at the table.

Dally stood up from the counter and wandered over to him, "There's some stuff I gotta tell ya, Tex. Some stuff ya ain't gonna like, least I don't think you'll like it."

Tex sighed. It seemed like all he had been getting lately was bad news, his mother being murdered, his father's life story; his life crumbling apart…and now there's more, "Just be straight with me. Don't pull no shit and drag the whole story out…just tell me. Plain and simple."

Dally sat down next to him. He wished there was a plain and simple way to tell him what he had to tell him. But there wasn't. Dally was beginning to see that Tex wanted things straightforward and simple, not liking surprises or setbacks. Tex wanted everything to just be said. And Dally was realizing that he was the exact same way. As a teenager he just wanted the truth, nothing more, nothing less. He'd deal with the pain later (or really never, just hiding the pain did it) and that was what Tex did. He kept a straight face for the sake of his baby sister. Tex wasn't a fool. He knew what life was and how cold it could be. But he didn't know that people could help him out and be there for him. Tex didn't know that he didn't have to hide the pain. He could let it out.

But there was no way Dally could ever really explain that to him. Not yet at least. Sure, Dally was growing closer to him and beginning to get him to open up and trust him but he didn't want to ruin it by telling him the truth, even though that was what he wanted.

Dally decided to just tell him what he needed to tell him, like Tex wanted, "Randy wants custody of you two."

"What?" Tex stood up from his chair in anger, "That bastard, who killed our mother, wants custody of us? No way in hell am I ever gonna go with him! D ain't either!"

"I know, Tex," Dally replied trying to calm him down. He knew inside Tex was probably falling apart. He probable felt the need to cry. But there was no way that Tex would ever cry. After his mother died that was it. No more crying.

"How can they let us go with some man that killed our god damn mother? Huh?" Tex shook his head in anger.

Dally sighed, "They have no evidence that he killed your Mama. The police think it was suicide."

"Are ya gonna let that sick bastard take me and D?" Tex asked.

Dally shook his head, "No, Tex, I ain't. I can't make no promises but I can try to not let that man take ya away."

Tex nodded. He was worried now. Inside he felt as though his whole life was falling apart. And to think that just two days ago his worst problem was trying to get Dakota to start smoking. And now…it was too much. Tex needed someone. But he needed to be strong for Dakota. She was so vulnerable now. Tex didn't think that she'd ever go back to her tough stage. This shit had permanently changed her.

"Tex," Dally could see that his son was thinking really hard, "If ya need to talk or anythin' just let me know."

Tex nodded. He really wanted to take that offer. But he couldn't, not yet at least. He needed a few minutes to think about what he was going to do and how he was going to go on with life.

**There was chapter nine! I hope it was good. The plot sure is thickening, huh?**

**Here are my thank-u's:**

**Hawaiichick14- thank you so much! It is so flattering to hear you say that. I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing…thanks!**

**Kate- wow I'm so happy that you like the story. Hopefully you'll continue to review and not leave me in the dark, lol. I like to hear my reviewers' thoughts and ideas. And to hear that you like my story too is just totally awesome. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Mrs.BenjiMadden- you have a lot of needs, lol. Hopefully – and I think this will happen- Tex and Chick will get together, still not sure but I think they will. And for the Dally/Pony think all I can say is that Pony will come be in it more along with the gang. Sodapop will make an appearance soon. Thanks and I hope ya liked the chappie (and if there are any more needs please tell me).**

**Tensleep- yes that last one was a little more low-toned, as was this one. But I'm trying to create (or at least get into the picture) that there will be more problems and that just because Dally is here everything is not fine and dandy. But I'm thinking there will be a happy ending. Thank you so much for your review!**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- THANKS! I want an update from you though!**

**Miru Amai- I know it is sad that Tex has to deal with flashbacks but I think that it is only realistic, right? I mean wouldn't any kid that got beat up have a hard time going on. Yea. Anyway I'm so glad you like and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Dreamer for lyf- HOLY SMOKES 33 messages, you're popular! I'm glad that this made you happy though. It makes me happy to see that you and more people enjoy this story. And yes I know I'm at like 80 reviews now (I wish reviews grew on trees, lol). Anyway I really hope ya liked this chappie.**

**Not-that-kinda-girl- ooo, new stories jumps up and down excitedly sounds cool and I can't wait to read 'em (so get 'em up soon). And yea I wish I could date Dally too sighs in sadness but to give ya a little info Tex looks just like Dally does when he was younger…Coolio. Anyway hope ya liked this chappie!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Tex and Dakota Winston, Chick Curtis, and Tyler.**

**Rating: PG13 for cussing and abusive behavior.**

**Chapter Ten**

Texas sat blankly in Johnny's living room. Today, July 3, 1978, was his birthday. Fourteen years ago today he was born. His mother was alive. His family was together. He had no worries or fears. He was just another baby born to another family.

"Tex!" Dakota cried. Tex looked up from the couch he was sitting on to see Dakota standing in front of the door. The two were home alone because Johnny had work and Dally had a social service meeting.

In fear that it was Randy at the door, Tex ran over to her, "What is it, baby?"

"A girl's here for you," she whispered in his ear. Tex looked over to see Chick standing outside waiting to be invited in. To Tex she looked gorgeous in her old hand-me-down shorts and tight t-shirt. Her old beat up white converse made her look more like a greaser.

"Get lost," Tex playfully pushed his sister into the living room and walked over to the door where Chick stood.

"What d'ya doin' here?" Tex asked as he leaned against the doorframe of the door.

"Just takin' a walk 'round this end a' town," she replied placing her fingers in the belt loops of the shorts…she looked just like Ponyboy.

"Really?" Tex asked, "How'd ya know I was here?"

"Got my ways," she replied slyly.

Tex rolled his eyes, "So what are ya up to today?"

"Nothin'," she replied in a bored tone.

"Bummer," Tex replied, "I was thinkin' we could go hang at the park…but since you're not doin' anything that-

"Dork!" Chick playfully hit Tex on the shoulder. Tex managed a small chuckle.

"So ya wanna come to the park with me and D?" Tex asked her in a more serious tone.

"Yea," Chick smiled off her bright white teeth.

"Cool. Give me a sec to get D and stuff," Tex said walking back into the living room. He knew it was slightly rude that he had just left his crush at the door but he was nervous.

"C'mon, D, we're goin' to the park!" Tex yelled at his little sister.

"We are?" Dakota asked in pure shock. He hadn't been to the park in a long time.

"Yea. Now let's go," Tex ushered her towards the door where Chick still stood patiently.

"Ready?" Tex asked Chick as he closed the door. Dakota had already run off around the corner.

"Yup," Chick replied.

While walking Tex kept a close eye on Dakota but wasn't in such a hurry to walk. He walked slowly with Chick. Her hands lightly brushed his sending waves of excitement through him.

"TEXAS WINSTON, HURRY!" Dakota screamed as she ran up to the huge spider by the water fountain. Tex used to love the spider. He used to climb up there and smoke when he was younger. He used to stare at the bloodstain by the fountain and try to guess why it was there. Tex had always guessed that someone had gotten murdered, shot through the head or something gory like that.

"Ya hang right there, D. Chick and me are goin' over here," Tex said as he and Chick walked over towards the swings. Dakota nodded in a distance for she noticed a few of her friends. Tex shook his head in a small laugh.

"That's the first time I've ever seen ya laugh," Chick said.

"Huh?" Tex asked.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you laugh," Chick replied.

"I don't really laugh," Tex, replied, "Ain't my thing."

"Oh," Chick replied, "I love to laugh."

Tex felt some sort of nervous energy from Chick. Was she afraid of him?

"Um…" Tex couldn't think of anything to say, "I…I sometimes laugh but I just don't all the time."

Chick nodded, "I see."

Tex could feel his heart pounding in his chest. All he wanted to do was tell Chick the way he felt about her.

"Tex," Chick stopped suddenly. Tex felt his face turn pale white…maybe she didn't like him. What if she didn't? "I-I like you."

YES! Tex felt a huge smile creep across his face. The girl he liked, liked him back, "I like you too, Chick."

"Ya do?" Chick seemed surprised.

"Yea," Tex replied.

"You're just sayin' that 'cause I told ya that I liked ya," Chick replied.

"No, I really like ya, swear to God," Tex replied.

A smile fell upon Chick's lips. All Tex wanted to do was kiss her. It was a compulsion in his mind to kiss her. Feel her soft moist lips against his slightly parched ones. Feel her smooth hands that felt like silk. Take in that sweet sent of vanilla. And so he did.

**YES…I decided that Chick and Tex would be together. But don't get too excited y'all, there's going to be some drama in the next chapter. Anyway yea.**

**Here are my thank-u's:**

**Kate- I checked your bio and stuff and read one of your stories (which you hopefully got the review) and really liked what I read. You are a fantastic writer (WAY better than me). Words just seem to flow so well with your writing…you make it seem simple. I'd love to do a story with you sometime.**

**Mrs. Benji Madden- Yes I know Randy is not their father but I'm using the excuse that he practically raised them. See, right after Dally left Randy came into the picture. He was really the only father figure Tex had. So that's how he could get custody.**

**Two BitGortez- THANKS!**

**Margaret Ames- Yes I know it is getting thicker, lol. And I hope you liked the little romance chapter with Tex and Chick.**

**Watergurl67- oh thank you so much! I will continue updating quickly because I have this whole week off (woohoo!).**

**JamesDeanismygod- Good I'm glad you liked that chapter…hopefully you liked this one too.**

**Dreamer for lyf- OMG, you are so popular! Anyway I'm glad that it seems that D and Tex are still in their original character. I was a little worried that they weren't but I'm glad that you say they are. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You totally rock, lol!**

**Streetpanther1- okay, I'll have to check out that story. And yea I know I was waiting for ya to review but ya didn't (its okay though). Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- good I'm glad that they'll have a lawyer that'll work for free (or barter, you could be their lawyer in exchange for a date with Dally), lol. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter…I'm trying to find a star that I think looks kinda like how I picture Tex to look.**

**Miru Amai- I know, they are bastards. And I know Randy can't really take them away but he was with Tex and Dakota for most of their lives and can use the 'I love these kids as if they were my own' line in court. Yea lol. Hope ya liked!**

**Tensleep- Good I'm glad you liked the curveball with Randy (I'm hoping he'll be interesting, lol). Anyway I hope you enjoyed the Tex/Chick thing. I'm praying that this isn't turning the story into a soppy **love story. Thanks!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, Chick Curtis, and Tyler. **

**Rating: PG13 for cussing and abussive behavior. **

**Chapter Eleven**

Texas and Dakota made it home right before sunset. Tex had insisted on walking Chick home (he didn't want her to get attacked by a bunch of drunk socs).

As he and D walked home he realized something, he cared for another human being besides Dakota. His whole life he had only cared for one person in the world, Dakota. And now, now he felt that he care for Chick too.

Pulling out a cigarette (something he hadn't done in a long time) he lit it up and took a long draw on it. He knew that if he wanted to get closer to Chick he'd have to quit. Chick was afraid of the cigarettes and that meant she was slightly afraid of Texas. Tex made a promise in his mind that first thing tomorrow he'd throw away all his cigarettes and finally quit.

"Hey Tex," Dakota interrupted his thoughts.

"What up, kid?" Tex asked after another draw on his cigarette.

"Can I have a draw?" she asked motioning towards the cigarette. Texas suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Normally he'd be totally happy and give her one of her own cigarettes to puff on but today, he wasn't. The words that Chick had said about her brother "_got a brother that died of that shit." _The whole conversation replayed in his mind. And finally Tex asked himself, _do I_ _D, my baby sister, to get into something that could kill her? _The answer was surely no.

"Tex!" Dakota cried out impatiently, "Can I have a fucking draw or what?"

Tex shook his head, "No, D," was all he said.

"Huh?" Dakota raised her eyebrow. She was slightly confused at what her brother wanted her to become, first he wants her to smoke and be a tough broad, and now he's saying no.

"Look, D," Tex started a brother lecture, "Promise me that no matter how rough things ever get for ya you'll never resort to drinkin' or smokin' or fightin'."

"Tex?"

"Just promise me, D!" Tex yelled.

Dakota nodded obediently. She'd do as she was told no matter what it meant. She trusted her older in ways that she could never trust anyone else.

The two continued their walk home in silence. Tex didn't really know what to say after that.

Upon entering Johnny's house Tex could feel an anger tension in the air. But why? Had something happened? Was Randy winning in this battle of taking the kids?

"We're home!" Dakota yelled as she ran into the living room. Tex moseyed along behind her. He was still not in any hurry to go anywhere.

Dally came out of the kitchen with an anger filled look on his face, "Where have ya two been all day?"

"The park with Chick," Tex replied.

"And ya didn't leave a note 'cause?" Dally was scaring himself. He sounded like Darry when Ponyboy and Soda came home late. This was really freaky for him to go from a carefree guy to the father of two kids.

"Uh…" Tex didn't know what to say. When Sylvia was around she never really cared where the kids went or how long they were gone. And she sure as hell didn't care about a silly little note.

"I thought you were mature enough to leave a note, Tex," Dally shook his head in anger.

"I'm sorry…it's just with Sy-

Tex was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. 'Yes!' he thought to himself 'saved by the bell!'

Dally walked over to answer it, "What do ya want?"

"Hello, Mr. Winston," replied a harsh voice, "I am Miss Judy Swaths, but you can just call me Miss Swaths." She pushed her way inside the home at which D and Tex were living in.

Tex stood dumbfounded. He had no idea who this woman was or why she was coming into their home.

"What are ya doin'?" Dally asked as politely as he could.

"Mr. Winston I am with Social Services. I am here to take Dakota and Texas to foster care until their trial."

"What?" Dally yelled, "Their trial isn't for a month!"

"I know," Mrs. Swaths replied, "And child services feels that it would best for the children to stay with a regular family until the trial. This allows you to have some time to figure yourself out, Mr. Winston. I understand that you've been in a lot of trouble before. Judges don't like troublemakers."

"Excuse me Miss Swath but I think I'm older now and a lil' more mature. And I don't think that it's right for ya to come in here and embarrass our family with this…this…riot."

Miss Swaths laughed, "This is no riot, Mr. Winston. This is I taking your children to another home. You will see them again soon." Miss Swaths walked into the living room where Dakota sat watching television, "You have tonight to get packed and ready. I'll be here at nine o'clock sharp." And with that she left.

Tex stood dumbfounded. He hadn't moved from his one spot. What was happening?

**Oh I told ya there'd be drama in this chappie (am I right or am I right?) lol! Anyway if this seems unrealistic it isn't. What Social Services is trying to do is give Dally time to get his own house and make everything look okay until the trial. Randy has the same opportunity.**

**I hope this chapter was good. It was short, I know, but I hope it was good.**

**Here are my thank-u's (can you believe it, 103 reviews)**

**Skateboard101- thanks so much! Please continue to read and review, please!**

**Mrs. Benji Madden- I know that sentence was a little stupid but I wanted to paint a vivid picture, lol. Glad ya liked it and hope ya liked this one!**

**JamesDeanismygod- good, I'm glad ya liked it. Please say ya liked this one too. I liked the ending too.**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- I wanna go out with Dally too. He is soooo HOT! Lol. Yea I think Tex looks kinda like a mix of Texas McCormick (from Tex) and Jesse McCartney. Yes, thank you soooo much!**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl- don't worry Dally will always be here no matter what happens to Tex and D. THANKS!**

**Tensleep- I'm doing my best to stay away from the soppy love storyline. I hope it doesn't appear too soppy. Anyway yea I threw in a little bit of a twister hope it was good.**

**Dreamer for lyf- THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Oh and I'm so, so, so sorry about your strep (I don't know how to spell it either) throat. At least you'll be able to read my updates, lol. Anyway I was thinking when I'm done with this story, do you want to write a story with me? Put your response in the review.**

**Sodapop's#1gurl- THANKS!**

**Miru Amai- do you think that was drama? I hope it was. I'm glad you thought that it was awesome…hope ya liked this one too.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Tex and Dakota Winston, Chick Curtis, and Tyler (who will make an appearance soon!).**

**Rating: PG13 for cussing and some abusive behavior.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Texas sat up late that night trying to let the fact that he was going to be taken away sink in. He really didn't want to leave. In his heart he knew that Dally would keep him and Randy would rot in hell but in his mind the thought of Randy keeping them reined. Tex was afraid for Dakota; he didn't want her growing up in a bad environment with such an awful man.

Looking over at sobbing Dakota he felt tears grow in his heart. She didn't want to leave Johnny and Dally. Mostly she didn't want to leave Johnny though. Johnny was her comfort object.

"Hey Tex," Dally said suddenly.

"Yea?" Tex looked up to see Dally coming out of the shower. He was dressed in only a towel revealing his wet chest and blaring muscles (that was for you, Ale).

Dally sighed, he seemed a bit hesitant, "I…I…It's your birthday today, huh?"

Texas nodded, shocked that his father remembered. Sure, his father was here when he was born but remembering such a random date was pretty cool of him.

"Well I got ya a 'lil somethin'," Dally said walking back into Johnny's room. Walking back into the living room he handed Tex a necklace. Looking closer at the necklace Tex found that they were dog tags. He remembered his mother talking about his father's infamous dog tags.

"These are for me?" Tex asked shocked.

Dally nodded, "Somethin' to 'member me by."

"What?" Tex asked. Was his father saying good-bye?

"Look Tex, I dunno if I'm gonna be able to keep ya and D. So if I can't I want ya to keep those…'mind ya that ya got a Pop that cares."

Tex smiled a small grin, "Thanks, Pop." For the first time in his life Tex used the word 'Pop'. In his mind he was jumping for joy. He finally had someone to call Pop…but that person could be taken away in an instant.

"Hey, D," Dally shook his daughter awake. Tex hadn't realized that she had cried herself to sleep.

"Hmm," Dakota replied rubbing her eyes. Dried tears stained her cheeks.

"Hey, baby," Dally, said silently as he picked her up and carried her into Johnny's room where she would sleep. For the first time in Tex's life he wasn't the one to play daddy. Dally was trying his best to be the father.

Tex leaned back against the couch while Dally tucked Dakota into Johnny's bed. Johnny was staying at Pony's place for a little while.

Dally walked back into the living room with a pair if jeans and a clean white t-shirt on.

"Look, Dal-

"Tex, I want ya to call me Pop, kay?" Dally sort of asked.

"Pop, I want ya to know that I really appreciate the dog tags," Tex thanked him.

"No problem, kid," Dally replied.

For the rest of the night Dally and Tex sat up talking and catching up on each other's lives. For once, Tex felt loved and appreciated. He was happy that he had someone to talk to.

Dally revealed his plan of how he was going to take care of Dakota and him if he got custody. His plan was to stay in Tulsa and raise the two kids in a nice house with plenty of food.

The next morning Tex woke up next to his little sister on Johnny's bed. Remembering that Miss Swaths was coming in about an hour he quickly jumped up and ran to the phone. Chick would need to know what had happened to him.

"Hey, Pop!" Tex yelled.

"Yea?" Dally replied groggily.

"What's the Curtis number?"

"It's on the counter nest to ya," he replied.

Tex looked down and began to dial the number. In his mind he prayed that Chick would answer the phone so that he wouldn't embarrass her in front of her brother or father.

"Hello," answered a chirpy voice that belonged to Chick.

"Chick?" Tex asked to be sure.

"Tex?" Chick asked back.

"Hey," Tex said.

"Hey yourself," Chick replied happily.

"Look I gotta tell ya somethin'," Tex said unhappily.

"What is it?" Chick asked in a sad tone.

"I'm gonna be gone for 'while. This fart ass service woman is takin' me and D away to foster care till the trial."

"Will I see you?" Chick asked. It sounded as though she were ready to cry.

"I dunno," Tex replied.

"Well if I don't…" she stumbled on her words, "If I don't just be careful and don't date any other gals."

Tex laughed a bit, "I'll be careful…and don't worry 'bout me datin' other gals. You're the only one I'll be datin', promise."

"Thanks, Tex," she replied happily.

"That means ya better not be cheatin' on me with other boys," Tex said sternly.

"I won't," Chick, replied, "I don't like any other boys."

"Okay, I'll take ya word for it." There was an awkward silence for a moment before Tex said, "Well guess this is good-bye."

"Yea. I'll se ya 'round," Chick replied, "I don't say good-byes."

"Oh…then I'll se ya 'round," Tex replied as he hung up the phone.

Walking into the living room he found Dakota and Dally sitting on the couch watching cartoons like a normal morning. Their bags were set and ready to go by the door.

"We're watchin' Mickey Mouse, Tex," Dakota said happily.

"Cool," Tex replied, "It's almost time, D."

Dakota sighed deeply, "I know. Ya thing the new folks will let me watch T.V.?"

"I'm sure they will," Tex replied.

"Sure hope so," Dakota replied.

"It'll be okay, honey," Dally said placing a hand on D's back, "You'll be back here in no time."

Dakota smiled a small smile, "Sure."

The doorbell rang sharply at nine making Tex jump slightly. Here he went…to a world on unknown.

**Okay there it was…chapter 12! Just to let y'all know I plan on having around fifteen to twenty chapters in this story…hehe! Anyway hope y'all liked!**

**Here are my thank-u's:**

**x-CelluloidTears-x- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am so happy that you like my story since I liked loved your story! Thanks!**

**Angelic13- I know, real curveball, eh? Hehe! Anyway thanks so much.**

**Mrs. Benji Madden- I'm sorry but they're being taken away, sorry!**

**Watergurl67- yes, I'm trying to make them a bit longer. Hopefully this one was bit longer for ya. Thanks!**

**Miru Amai- I know social workers are a piece of work (yup I've gone through the whole social worker thing)…so glad you like it! Hope this one was good too!**

**Cinderbrat- at least you got the password, lol. And no I'm doing my best to stay away from the soppy love story (trust me even though Chick is 'his girl' she won't play a big part in this story). And no, I won't take any advice unless I'm in desperate need for a storyline, lol. But thanks so much!**

**Margaret Ames- real shocker, eh? Drama (YES!) lol. Anyway I hope you still like the story.**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- oh god I love Jesse McCartney (well actually I take that back, James Lafferty is WAY hotter, and there's Dally too). But really he has Jesse's eyes and lips and the rest Dally and Tex (from the book). Anyway did ya like the little scene I put in for you? Hope ya did, lol.**

**Crzywhtgrl- sorry! I know I'm just the meanest person in the world…lol!**

**Dreamer for lyf- how's the throat? Hopefully doing better. Anyway once I'm done with this story we can get started on another story…not sure what it'll be about but I'm sure we can come up with something good, lol. If you have any bright ideas, please tell me! Anyway good I'm glad you like it; hopefully this one was good too. I wanted it to be kinda touchy.**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl- I'm sorry! This is all just apart of my master plan for the story of Texas Winston! Whatever happens happens…no take backs! Lol! Anyway I hope you still like it!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, Chick Curtis, and Tyler (who will make an appearance soon).**

**Rating: PG13 for cussing and abusive behavior.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Texas and Dakota sat quietly in the back of Miss Swath's car. Her dumb classical music was played way too low to hear, which was kind of good since Tex couldn't handle classical music.

"Now I'm sure you're both wondering where you'll be living," Miss Swaths said suddenly.

Dakota nodded, "Yes."

"Well it will be on the South side," Tex nearly puked. The SOUTH side! Why the South side? Weren't there plenty of good North side families willing to take them in?

Miss Swaths continued to babble on about the family, the Greenberg's. Mr. Greenberg was apart of the fuzz and Mrs. Greenberg stayed at home with their four children, two of which were already in college.

Tex sighed. This was going to be a LONG month for him and Dakota. How would they make it? How would Tex be able to handle his last month of summer break with a bunch of Socs?

"Oh and one important thing," Miss Swaths ended, "Don't try to act up or anything. If you do you'll be sent to another home or even a boy's or girl's home."

Tex knew that if they messed up they'd be sent to a girl's or boy's home. He didn't want to be separated from Dakota. He had to watch her and make sure she stayed in control.

"Here we are," Miss Swaths said in a singsong voice.

"Great," Dakota mumbled as the exited the car.

Texas stood blankly in front of the large house that was to be his new home, temporarily, that is. Dakota stood right next to him her chest sticking out and a nasty look painted her face. They were in Social Territory.

"Well," Miss Swaths said urging the children to move from their spots by the car.

Dakota spit in disgust of the new home.

"Dakota Sylvia Winston!" Miss Swaths cried, "That is the way you get kicked out of a nice home like this."

Tex could feel that his little sister's soft side was slowly detracting and turning back into the tough greaser Tex had raised her to be. But Tex was not proud of it for once. He wanted his sister to be good or else they might have to go to some other foster home much further away.

"D," Tex whispered in her ear, "Please try to be good, please."

Dakota nodded.

Following behind Miss Swaths into the large home Tex could feel Dakota's shoulders quivering.

Miss Swaths knocked on the door in a harsh yet polite way. Inside Tex and Dakota heard a loud scream of "They're here!" and then shuffling around and then the door finally opening. Dakota gulped. Tex stood up a bit straighter.

"Hello!" cried the voice of a woman, "How are you?" she ushered the three into the house and into their large living room. Tex could feel eyes' burning in the back of his neck a boy was watching him.

Suddenly a man appeared in the doorway of the living room, "Hello, I'm Mr. Greenberg or you can just call me Greg and this is my wife, Shauna."

"Hi," Dakota said quietly standing close to Tex.

Texas remained quiet. He just nodded at the family.

"Uh…" Mrs. Greenberg looked back at her two children that were standing at the foot of the stairs, "Come here, you two."

The two children obeyed. There was one boy that looked to be about a year older than Tex and one girl that looked to be about a year younger than Tex.

"This is _our_ son, Joshua," said Shauna as she introduced the boy, "And this is _our_ Missy." Tex noticed that she didn't say daughter. Was she not theirs? Was she adopted?

"Hi," the two children said in unison.

"Hi," Dakota replied. Tex said nothing. He was way too confused to talk at that moment.

"Well," Mrs. Greenberg invited the three to sit. She had tea and cookies set out on the table for them to 'munch on' as she put it, "You're name is Dakota, right?" Mrs. Greenberg asked Dakota.

D nodded yes.

"That is a very pretty name," she replied.

"Thank you," Dakota said quietly.

Mrs. Greenberg smiled and took a seat on the couch next to Mr. Greenberg.

As everyone began to pour and drink and eat Tex and Dakota didn't for fear that they might spill on the spotless white couch.

"Texas," Mrs. Greenberg said, "Do you play any sports? Our dear Joshua plays baseball." She gloated at her young son.

Tex shook his head, "No ma'am."

A look of disappointment washed over Mrs. Greenberg's face, "Oh."

Texas could feel the uneasy tension and hated it. Looking over at the young girl, Missy, he could see that she hated it too. She would look a lot like a greaser if she wasn't wearing the nice blouse and skirt and her hair wasn't curled. But looking at her feet you could see that she was wearing Chuck Taylor's All Star tennis shoe. Same as Tex's.

About an hour later Miss Swaths left. Mrs. Greenberg showed the two children their new rooms. Tex had to share a room with Joshua because the Greenberg's older son, Adam, had come home early from college and needed some time to 'sort himself out' as Mrs. Greenberg put it. Dakota stayed in a room down the hall from Tex and Joshua. It was her own and Tex was glad.

But that night when it came time to sleep all Tex could think about was what Dally would be doing. All he wanted was to go home and be with his father and sister. Nothing more…

**Okay, so that wasn't the best chapter. I still have a few things to go over with the new family but you'll see another chapter soon, promise. And like I said this story should only be about 20 chapters and maybe I'll do a prequel (like when Tex was born with slightly Sylvia POV)…that was just a thought.**

**Here are my thank-u's:**

**Goldengreaser- I'm so glad you decided to review! It made me very happy to see that I had another reader. I hope you continue to read and review my story. THANKS!**

**Mrs. Benji Madden- I know but it'll all be good somewhere…like they say with all bad comes some good, lol.**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl- LOL…I know I'll put in a scene for you…lol. Hope ya liked this chapter too even though it was kinda sloppy. Sorry!**

**Tensleep- I know it's just getting wilder, huh? Lol. Anyway I hope you still like and thanks!**

**x-CelluliodTears-x- THANKS!**

**Cinderbrat- I'm glad you like it so far (I don't know after this chapter you might hate it) but I hope you're crush likes you back, lol. And yea Chick will only play a few more minor parts in the story…boohoo, not!**

**Miru Amai- Good! I'm so glad you liked it…hopefully ya liked this one too.**

**JamesDeanismygod- yea that's how I pictured Dally, to mature a bit I mean. Anyway I hope ya still like it. THANKS!**

**Angelic13- THANKS!**

**Streetpanther1- I was wondering where you went, lol. I don't know what was up with chapter 11…hmm?**

**Crzywhtgrl- Okay it's up to you…but you're seriously missing out on some suspense shrugs.**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- so glad you loved…I'll dedicate another to you, lol. Hope ya liked…thanks!**

**Skateboard101- THANKS; I'm so glad you reviewed again! Lol!**

**Margaret Ames- yea that seemed to be a hit, lol. Yea I've never called my dad Pop either but I figured it'd be good. Hope ya liked!**

**Dreamer for lyf- yea I'm sure we'll come up with something that will blow the socks off this website (lol)! Anyway hope ya liked this chapter, it was kinda sloppy, but I hope people liked.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, and Chick Curtis.**

**Rating: PG13 for cussing and some abusive behavior.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tex tossed and turned in his new bed or should I say bunk bed? He hated his new room. It was designed with a HUGE theme of blue and baseball. Trophies lined the walls and old jerseys hung, framed, on the walls. Old team pictures draped the room. Tex was suffocating.

Turning onto his side he could hear the heavy breathing of Joshua from the bed above. Though Tex had no reason to start a fight, he could feel one coming. Joshua was polite but had a look his eye that told Tex it was a bunch of bull.

Since sleep was reluctant to come Tex decided to go and check on Dakota. She was probably scared of this new house. Her new room was the size of their old house.

Silently tip toeing out of the baseball room he moseyed into Dakota's room. The room was bright pink with ballerinas all over. Tex chuckled a bit; Dakota despised the color and despised the color pink even more. Tex had to be watchful that D didn't morph into a Soc.

Seeing her sleeping peacefully in her big huge queen sized bed he quickly closed the door. The sight of her sleeping in a soc's bed with comfort was very, _very _scary. He had to get he image out of his mind.

Walking down the grand staircase and into the kitchen he felt the rumbling of a starving stomach. He hadn't eaten much at dinner for fear of defying his greaser roots…he knew this was breaking some big greaser rule. If it wasn't then why was there such a big tension between the two sides?

Opening up the fridge Tex noticed that he wasn't the only one up late. He could hear the presence of a person at the table…a girl …Missy.

"Hey," Tex said quietly as he noticed her sitting at the table sipping tea.

She nodded at him in return with a small smirk.

Tex could feel that something was not right. She was much too much like Johnny…was she abused? At this rate Tex knew that she was not the Greenberg's daughter. The way Mrs. Greenberg addressed her, the way they didn't even note her as their daughter. But Tex wondered had she come from an abusive family? Did the Greenberg's beat her?

Turning back to the fridge Tex looked and saw nothing. All of their food was organic and fresh…stuff Tex didn't like. Tex wanted regular food from the mini mart…not some Organic Fields crap.

Tex heard a sigh and turned. That was the first sign Tex had heard of life from the young girl, "Nothing good in there?" She asked.

Tex turned away from the fridge, surprised that she had spoken, "Yea," he replied.

"You'll get used to it," she said silently.

"So you're not a Greenberg," Tex said happily. He knew it.

Missy nodded, "Nope. I'm a greaser."

"Knew it…" Tex replied, "The Converse were a pretty big give though."

"Surprised ya haven't heard a' me," she replied.

Tex thought for a second. He had never heard of a young girl named Missy. In fact Tex had never even met a girl named Missy before, "Nope."

"Yea ya must a' been on the better side," Tex silently disagreed to himself. He was on a pretty bad side of town but he knew there were worse places. Missy noticed that Tex didn't know who she was so she continued her story, "I'm Missy, Mark's daughter. I don't know if ya know Ponyboy Curtis bu-

"I know Ponyboy!" Tex cried, "He's my girlfriend's father."

Missy continued, "Well he used to know my father, Mark, 'fore he went off to jail for sellin' drugs. His best friend Bryon put him there though. My Dad was tryin' to help out his family and his own brother put him in jail. Ain't right," Missy said sadly.

"So who's your mother?" Tex asked.

"Girl named Angela Shepard. She used to date Bryon but she cheated on him one night with my dad when they were seventeen. After my dad was put in prison my mother had me and then…" Missy swallowed hard, "Then left me in this stupid system with a bunch a' socs. Sure, I was only seven when I came here but I 'member my roots."

Tex smiled, "So ya gonna go back to your Dad?"

Missy shrugged, "He's been tryin' to get me back since he got outa' prison three years ago. Doubt he will though."

Tex nodded.

"So what's your story?" Missy asked.

Tex sighed, "My mom committed suicide and left us with no one. My Pop had left a while back…but know he's back and he's gonna get us home."

"But there's a catch," Missy said.

"We gotta stay here till the trial," Tex said sadly.

"Least ya got yourself a trial. I ain't got squat," she replied standing up, "Well it's late and I gotta get off to bed. Night, Tex."

"G'night, Missy," Tex replied as the young girl walked off to bed.

**Okay chapter fourteen…and if any of you are wondering, yes this is intertwining with the book That Was Then, Then Is Now. I don't know if any of you have read it but if you have you'll understand this chapter pretty well. Anyway I hope you** **liked.**

**Here are my thank-u's:**

**Mrs. Benji Madden- it always does, trust me. I've been in some pretty bad situations but things always end up good in the end.**

**Cinderbrat- Actually this story takes place in the late 70's but yes they did have Converse in the 60's…they were the original basketball shoe that came out in the 50's…a little Converse lesson for you (since they're my fav shoe, lol).**

**x-CelluliodTears-x- THANKS!**

**Streetpanther1- No they weren't adopted by socs (thank god) but they are staying with them.**

**Margaret Ames- Oh but I love responding to my reviewers…I don't know why, I just do, lol. Hope that's cool! I'm so glad that you love my story, I'm soooo flattered!**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl- well I assure you whoever gave you the flame was just some dumb person who has no writing talent whatsoever and just had to be cruel because they're jealous…trust me these people who flame are obviously jealous other wise they'd tell you how to improve your story. But don't let one person get you down…just look at all the other people who have reviewed and loved your stories (like me, I LOVE 'em!).**

**Miru Amai- what are ya doin' in the hospital? I hope you're okay (I'll keep you in my prayers) but I'm glad you read my story; hopefully it was comforting in a way, lol. Anyway, don't let the nurse see you and PLEASE get outa there quickly!**

**Tensleep- good I'm glad someone sees the introduction side, I'm still trying to get everyone in the picture but I'm getting there. Missy is here! She's going to play a minor part that will have an impact on Tex. Hopefully you like her.**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- trust me, a fight is in the making (but that's the only hint that I'm giving you!) and I hope ya liked Missy…you've read That Was Then, This Is Now, right? THANKS!**

**Dreamer for lyf- good I'm glad you're excited (I have a few ideas in mind for the story) and hopefully you're still interested in Missy, she'll play a minor role in this lovely story, lol.**

**Windyday6- no worries, Dally's not goin' anywhere! I love him too much, lol! THANKS!**

**Two-BitGortez- THANKS!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, and Chick Curtis.**

**Rating: PG13 for cussing and some abusive behavior.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**One Week Later**_

Tex awoke the next morning to the sounds of laughing and giggling. Quickly sitting up he smacked his head against the side of the bunk bed, "Damn bed!" he yelled angrily.

"Hey now," Tex looked up to see Joshua glaring at him. This kid was messed up and Tex knew it. But Tex's main worry was that he and his little buddies were planning something. But what? He and D had been there for a week. If he were planning something wouldn't it have already happened?

"Sorry," Tex grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He never knew that bumping your head on a wooden bunk bed would hurt so badly. But it did. Standing up he glared at the alarm clock. Nine twenty-four.

"So ya wanna play some ball with me and my friends today?" Joshua asked randomly. Tex hardly ever talked to the young boy because he was always off playing baseball or going to the Nightly Double or reading comic books.

"Nah," Tex shook his head no, "Thanks," he added as an afterthought.

Joshua shrugged, "Thought ya just might like something to do besides sitting around the house and sulking."

"Look, Joshua," Tex said firmly, "I know ya just tryin' to be nice but I ain't turnin' into no soc. I'm still a greaser and that ain't gonna change. So ya can quit tryin' to make me hang with your friends and making me look like a soc."

Joshua nodded in a sigh; "I know ya ain't no soc…I'm not trying to turn you into one. I just thought you might like to play some ball with a couple a guys. That's it."

Tex replied, "Thanks, but don't ya think your buddies 'll think I'm a little weird and all since I'm a greaser?" Tex asked and added, "Plus some a my kind still rolls 'round this side. They see me hangin' with a bunch a' socs, they'll skin me."

Joshua nodded, "Yea guess you're right."

Tex saw at that moment that poor Joshua was probably just bored of summer. Well they had one thing in common.

Tex turned to leave and Joshua went back to reading his _Spiderman_ comic book. But Tex felt a feeling that he rarely felt, a feeling that he had forgotten how to feel. He felt bad for Joshua. Maybe he had no friends? Maybe his so-called buddies were just lies? Maybe since his father was always the one to take him places, Tex was right? Who knows? All Tex knew was that he felt bad.

But Tex ignored his erg to turn around and talk to him. Thoughts and illusions filled his mind. Thoughts of socs plans and illusions of him getting out numbered by them. And with that, Tex walked into the bathroom to get ready. He knew that deep down in his heart Joshua was probably just trying to be nice because his mother told him to be but in his mind he was taught to think the worst.

After getting ready Tex decided to check up on Dakota. Since they had been here she was pretty used to the socs. Tex made sure she was polite but was careful that she didn't _enjoy_ what the people gave her. This was not their permanent home and it never would be.

"Hey, D," Tex knocked on her door.

"C'mon in," she replied.

Tex walked in to find his sister ripping the heads of the _Barbie_ dolls that Mrs. Greenberg had kindly bought for her. Tex laughed at the sight! A dozen little heads and bodies surrounded Dakota. It looked like the attack of the oversized woman!

Tex didn't know what to say. He knew that Mrs. Greenberg would be very upset at this sight but Dakota was never one for dolls. All her life she had played with trucks and racecars. And the trucks and racecars didn't last long because Tex had her in full on tough guy training from the time she was four.

"Ya know Mrs. Greenberg ain't gonna like this too much," Tex said still laughing a bit.

"I know," Dakota replied, "But I can't stand 'em. They stare at me when I try and play with the tea set."

Tex looked over and saw a teas set sitting on the tiny table by the window. So his sister did like to do something girly.

"Well I suggest ya hide 'em," Tex replied.

"Where?" D asked.

"Uh…" Tex scanned the room.

"Under your bed," Tex turned around to see Missy laughing at the sight of the dolls, "Nice."

Dakota smiled a soft grin, "Thank you."

Missy laughed once more and said, "Anyone wanna walk down to the ribbon and get some ice cream?"

Immediately Dakota cried out, "YES!"

Tex shrugged, "Sure." The Ribbon was a neutral place where not too many people would snicker at the fact that he was a greaser.

"Good," Missy smiled, "Let's go."

Tex and Dakota walked evenly along the sidewalk. Missy strode ahead. She was in a hurry for something. What? Tex had no idea.

"What's the rush?" Dakota asked.

Missy shrugged, "What rush?"

"Uh you're like ten yards 'head a' us," Dakota replied.

"I'm just in the mood for ice cream," replied Missy as they walked inside the ice cream parlor.

Tex noticed a man sitting in the corner eye Missy. He didn't like the way he looked at Missy. It was a wrong way. Like he loved her or something. But it wasn't like Tex liked Missy or anything; he just didn't want guys looking at her in such a way.

"Hey, Missy," Tex asked.

Missy turned to face him, "Do ya know that man over there?"

Missy's face turned bright red, "Look the only reason I brought ya two along was 'cause I wanted ya to know my secret."

"And what's that?" Tex asked.

"That's my father," Missy replied.

**CLIFFHANGER! Well kind of…what will happen with Missy and her Dad, that's the cliffhanger. Anyway I know y'all will hate me but that's just life. I had a kinda bad day and I'm not really in the mood to update but I thought that it would be just too mean to y'all so I updated.**

**Here are my thank-u's:**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl- good, so that means we'll se an update soon right? I pray!**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- oh haha, did ya like the book?**

**JamesDeanismygod- yes Missy will be a very interesting character in this story, lol.**

**Tensleep- yea I know, you would think that her uncles would take her but I couldn't picture Tim and Curly taking care of a newborn baby, could you? Pus I kinda planned to intertwine the two stories in some ways so yea, that was how I did it, lol.**

**Two-BitGortez- THANKS!**

**Margaret Ames- thanks; I'm glad ya liked it.**

**Streetpanther1- yea, That Was Then, This Is Now is one of my absolute FAVORITE books! I love it almost as much as I love the Outsiders, lol.**

**Mrs. Benji Madden- oh that's too bad. Anyway I'm glad that ya liked my chapter even though you didn't like the book.**

**Hawaiichick14- thanks! That's my plan, to do a prequel I mean. I think it'll be sort of interesting and it will be in Sylvia's POV.**

**Dreamer for lyf- Oh you HAVE TO READ that book. It is one of my favorite books (though the ending is kinda bad) but the story is good.**

**Miru Amai- okay, sorry if I offended you with the prayer thing (I'm a heavy Catholic so we pray for like everybody, lol). Anyway glad ya liked the chapter, hope ya liked this one too. And get better soon!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Outsiders character but I do own Texas and Dakota Winston, Missy, and Chick Curtis.**

**Rating- PG13 for cussing and some violence.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tex took a step back in pure shock. '_That was Mark?'_ He thought to himself '_that was the man Missy had talked about last night, the man that had been in prison? How was it possible that he had found her? Wasn't the foster care program top secret or something?' _Tex's mind flooded with questions _'does this mean Pop has access to me and D's foster care family? I mean how would Mark find Missy without it? How was this all planned without Mr. and Mrs. Greenberg's knowing? And Joshua, he was very sly with Missy. How did he not know? And D! She can smell a secret a mile away…how was Missy so secretive with-_

"Tex!" Missy floundered her arms in his face trying to get Tex to listen to the rest of her story, "Listen to me."

Tex looked her right in the eye. They were a strange golden color that he had never seen on any other person before.

"Look, I brought y'all with me to tell ya that I'm leavin' the Greenberg's joint. I'm leavin' with my Dad and we're goin' to Frankfurt."

"Frankfurt, Kentucky?" Tex asked raising a brow.

"Yea, it's a random place where no one 'll come lookin'," Missy replied, "But I need ya to tell Mr. and Mrs. Greenberg that I went over to a friend's house. They won't suspect anything till I'm long gone with my dad." Missy smiled in delight of her own plan.

But Tex's mind still filled with questions and thoughts and illusions of bad things happening. Sure, he would help Missy out but what happens if Mr. and Mrs. Greenberg ask more questions that Tex could not answer…or what if this guy was never even really her father? What if he was really a serial killer and murdered Missy…after all he had been in jail.

"Look Tex," Missy started, "I know your mind is filling with all of the what-if's but I need ya to know that I got this whole thing planned out. I'm gonna be fine and you won't gotta worry, I promise."

Tex nodded, "So ya leavin' now?"

Missy nodded, "It was awesome meetin' ya, Texas Winston. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

And with that Missy walked off as if she was just another greaser child getting ice cream with her father. And all Tex could think was _There she goes. _Tex stood in that same spot for a long while trying to think of something to do. Sure, Dakota was spitting at a table eating ice cream with a few friends from the North side but Tex just stood by the window still watching the spot where she had walked off on. For whatever reason Tex felt a connection to Missy, a connection that he would never be able to put into words. And that was what kept her in his mind for so long.

That night the three Greenberg's and two Winston's sat down for a dinner of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Dakota hated meatloaf so she pushed her fork around it. And Tex, just plain didn't want to eat. Missy was still in his mind. All the what-ifs, that she had promised would never occur, reappeared in his mind.

"Tex?" Mrs. Greenberg asked as she took a sip of her wine, "Is something wrong?"

Tex shook his head, "No, ma'am."

"Are you sure? Did you and Missy get into a brawl or something?" Mr. Greenberg asked.

Tex shook his head no. It finally dawned on him that the Greenberg's still thought that Missy was at a friend's house. They would be very upset when they found out that she had left the city with her father…that is if they found out.

"Well," Mrs. Greenberg sighed, "We have some news."

Tex and Dakota slowly looked up at the woman. She seemed a bit upset, "It seems that Dakota and Tex will be leaving early. Mr. Jackson or Randy, as you kids know him, died last night from an alcohol overdose."

Tex nearly chocked on nothing. Randy…dead? That was impossible! Randy was the devil himself, how could he just die? And…

"So that means that Texas and Dakota will be returning to live with their father," Mrs. Greenberg continued.

Dakota's face shined, while Tex was still trying to get over the fact that Randy was dead. It wasn't like he was sad or anything. He was just…shocked.

"Miss Swaths will be here tomorrow morning to pick you both up," Mrs. Greenberg concluded.

Tex smiled finally…he was going home.

_**The End**_

**Okay I know y'all are a little shocked that I'm just ENDING the story right now after I said it would be about 20 chapters…but there was a change in plans. I still plan on writing a PREQUEL to this story that will be in Sylvia's POV, so I hope y'all will read that.**

**Anyway I would just like to thank every single person who ever reviewed/read this story. I really appreciate it and I hope you will continue to read the prequel that I plan on calling _Heart Killer_.**

**Here are my very last thank-u's:**

**Miru Amai- ha, ha, my cousin's used to do it to my dolls. Good, I'm glad that I didn't offend you. Hope you enjoyed the story…and PLEASE read the prequel, which should be out soon!**

**Cinderbrat- so was it good? You probably didn't like the ending but I like leaving stories with a semi cliffy, lol. But we all know that Dally will take good care of the kids, etc…Anyway hope you'll read the prequel!**

**JamesDeanismygod- was it good?**

**x-CelluliodTears-x- did ya like the story? I hope you did. Anyway, that was kinda random, but funny, lol. Anyway read the prequel, please!**

**Not-that-kinda-gurl- thanks! I hope ya liked it and I hope you'll read the prequel…I'll be sure to dedicate a scene in there for you!**

**Two-BitGortez- THANKS! Read the prequel too, k?**

**Mrs. Benji Madden- yep…so did ya like? Will ya read the prequel?**

**Dreamer for lyf- I'm glad ya liked…anyway I want you too help me with the prequel to this story (if ya want to, that is)…and hopefully you do, lol.**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- I hope it turned out better, mine did…lol. Anyway did ya like the ending? Probably not but I hope you still read the prequel! PLEASE!**


	17. Texas Winston: How He Came To Mind

**Ain't No Fool**

Hello all, this is a little page telling you how I came up with the character Texas Winston. I'm sure it's probably a little boring to you but I think it's kind of cool. Anyway here it is:

**Texas Winston:**

The character of Tex came to my mind while I was actually writing for a whole other story. The story was called _Since She Went Away_. It took place in the future and told about Ponyboy and his teenage daughter loosing his wife. I had a scene with the teenage daughter and Tex but then the thought of a whole new story came to mind. Instantly I deleted the old story and began writing a whole new story..._Ain't No Fool_.

**The Storyline:**

Texas Winston was a very interesting character to come up with. I literally just sat at my computer for two hours thinking up the first chapter. Originally, the plot was totally different. I had Tyler, the girl who played D's best friend, be Tex's best friend. In that version I showed a lot more wildness in Tex and Tyler was always there to help.

But as I reread through the story I realized that it sucked. I HATED it and I knew that the people would hate it...so I deleted it.

The very next day in school I came up with an idea for Texas Winston. Texas would be a tough boy with a soft side, his little sister, Dakota. And Tyler would be D's best friend. And after that it all made sense.

Of course I was dead nervous for how people would react to the first chapter because I had never written about Dally before so I didn't know if I'd do a good job.

Plus I had to learn to speak Tex's lingo, greaser lingo. It was hard at first. I had to go back and change all the ing words to n' words like bein' and leavin'. After a few chapters though I got used to it.

Dallas Winston 

The chapter that featured Dally for the first time made me soooo nervous! I was afraid that I would get flamed or something because I wasn't portraying him correctly.

But I wasn't. People loved it. And I was VERY pleased with that.

Chick Curtis 

Chick was designed to play a very small part in the story that I didn't plan on keeping in too long (no one liked soppy love stories in drama fics) so I nicked her quickly. But she was in another fic that had had written before.

**Ain't No Fool, Title:**

The title was based on Tex's attitude towards life. He wasn't a fool when it came to the real world. He had seen some things most kids his age have never seen before. And I decided that Ain't No Fool was the perfect name.

**The Prequel, _Heart Killers_**

The prequel will take place in the past when Dallas was still in Tulsa with Sylvia and the gang (and the gang will be featured in this story). It will lead up until the point of Dallas leaving. And hopefully Dreamer for lyf will be assisting me with the story. Anyway here is a taste of the new story:

I sat there for a long while just staring at the test. Positive. How could it be POSITIVE? I mean I had ALWAYS been careful...right? What is Dally gonna say? 'Oh Sylvia that's just great!' I don't think so. With my luck I'll get dumped on my flat ass and end up nowhere.

_What am I gonna do though? I'm only seventeen! I can barely take care of myself let alone a baby..._

Stay Tuned For More 

**THANKS TO YOU ALL THAT HAVE READ THIS STORY...I LOVE YOU ALL SO MCUH!**


End file.
